ce qu'on fait pour l'amour
by thedarkersister3
Summary: Prequel to Cortigiana Onesta,my other fic. It's about Lucius and Severus.It kind of explains their situation better, than the vague snittets of whateverness. So review with your opinions please!
1. Chapter 1

Lucius sat silently in his office, his pale face buried in a book, his dark grey eyes searching the page, combing the text with sweeps of the portals to his soul, soaking in the knowledge that lie within those innocent ink stained pages. Smiling slightly, the blonde reached forward, quickly writing in his notebook in elegantly scrolled letters, placing the quill at the edge of his mouth, lightly nibbling on the feathered tip. Looking up at the window, staring out at the night sky, his darkened eyes taking in the starry sky. Standing from his plush chair, the blonde stretched, popping his back, rubbing the soreness from his strained muscles, running a hand over his swollen stomach. Looking down at his protruding stomach, a small smile curved his lips, as he felt a hard kick to his belly, laughing as the baby did a somersault.

Stepping onto the balcony, Lucius's smile widened as he breathed the night air, feeling the freshness of the night consume him, feeling it caress his body and baby, giving them rest when he wouldn't have thought possible. Sighing, the blonde looked up at the sky, the moonlight falling onto his body. Rubbing his stomach, Lucius looked over at the lake, watching as the water reflected the moon's light, distorting it's pure light into a shadow of itself. "Where's your sire, hmm little one? Where's that troublesome man?" Lucius whispered, his eyes searching the horizon for his lost lover.

Two arms intertwined themselves around the blonde, gently craddling the swollen stomach tenderly, caressing the baby within."I'm here." came the reply.

Lucius shivered against the strong body, feeling the warmth and strength behind him, smelling the mandrake root, dragon's tongue, and moon flower clinging to the boy behind him. Or man, was a more appropriate term for the specimen that stood snuggled to his back.

"Where were you? I...you weren't there when I woke up." stated the Malfoy, standing as striaght as he could without leaving the warmth.

The darker man held tighter, placing a kiss onto the blonde's hair, breathing his scent in, reaffirming their bond. "I found out the Potters had a boy." said the deep voice, as he placed yet another kiss onto the pale neck of the shorter man.

Lucius snorted, turning from the warmth, to look Severus Snape in the eyes.

"Bullshit." he said harshly, his grey eyes flashing mercury silver.

Severus sighed, running his hand through his dark hair, feeling all the potion fumes weighing down his dark hair, making it greasy."It's not what you probably think it is."

"Then what is it? You going behind my back, probably pledging your allegiance to that old man."

"And what if I did?!"

"He's using you, Severus!" yelled Lucius, shoving the darker man from him, his cheeks flushed with the effort to scream at his lover.

"Well, at least he doesn't want to sleep with my_** lover**_!" yelled Severus, angry flashing through his dark eyes.

"Like using all of your skills is any different from whoring! He wants your potienal, he wants what you can give him!"

"Can't you, for once, think about the baby! What about him? Will the dark lord, want our baby as some kind of blood sacrifice!?What will he do when he finds out this child is mine!?!"

Lucius threw his hands up, walking past his dark haired lover, into the manor, out of the light of the moon, and into the firelight, his skin positively crackling with his magic and that of his lovers.

"Have you thought about what they do to dark wizards, Severus?" Lucius whispered fiercely,"What the good light wizards or dark wizards will do to our baby when they find out that you've switched sides?"

Severus stood frozen in the doorway, his dark eyes staring at the back of his lover, watching the transition from moonlight to firelight, the shadows that both lights produced when combined on the canvas of his lover, creating a picture of balance between light and dark. "What will they do Lucius?"

"All you need to know, is that you or I will probably never see our baby again. They will tell us that their was a complication at his birth and that he died. They have a multitude of these stories just waiting to be used!" Lucius panted, his hand rubbing his stomach in an effort to calm the baby inside.

Severus sighed, taking in the picture of his scared lover, rubbing is pregnant belly, his heart melting as he realized that he had caused the discomfort. Stepping forward, Severus pulled the blonde into his arms, his nose nuzzling his lover's pale hair. "I'm sorry, we should have talked about this, I'm sorry." he murmurred, gently rocking the tired blonde.

Lucius shuddered, holding the tears in check as the lover held him tightly against his chest. Sniffling, the blonde looked up at the reaven haired man, a watery smile making its way onto his face.

"I never realized that you were so scared, Lucius." Whispered the darker man, hugging him closer, trying to hold his own tears in check, trying to stay strong for the other smaller man.

Lucius just shook his head, tears slowly trailing down his alabaster face, creating tracks, bathing is pale cheeks in tears. "It's not just me you have to worry about, the baby, and everyone else following us is also at stake. We can't make any more rash decisions now that we have more than just ourselves." said the blonde, taking his lover's hand and placing it onto his protruding stomach, looking into his dark eyes as the man felt their baby move. "We have to be careful."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Severus stood silently by the window, his dark hair pulled back and bound at the nape of his neck, as he stood waiting for Dumbledore to enter. His dark robes hung over his body, his over shirt unbuttoned to show his pristine white shirt, which was unbuttoned to show a silver chain holding a silver dragon pendant, it's small eyes black onyx.

McGonagall came down the stairs, giving the younger wizard a once over, her eyes pausing at the necklace, before smiling slightly at the young boy. "He will see you know, Severus. Oh, and please remember, your a teacher, not an unruly teenager. I don't want to get any letters from parents when they meet you this governors meeting, is that understood?" She said, looking over him yet again, trying to look kind.

Severus nodded, slipping past her and up the stairs, into the headmaster's office. He looked about the room, a sneer settling on his face as he found the room, had other occupants than just the headmaster. James and Potter, Remus Lupin, and Sirius Black all crowded Lily as she held a blue bundle in her arms, the child's face scrunched in confusion. Dumbledore sat back in his chair and smiled, watching his Gryffindors dote upon the small infant.

"Headmaster, you wished to see me?" asked Severus, staring straight ahead, his eyes looking at a place just ahead the old man's head.

"Why hello Severus! I didn't know you worked here!" said Lily, smiling from her spot on a chair, a smile creasing her face, her dark red hair shining healthily in the sunlight that poured into the room.

Severus looked at her, nodding his head, before turning his attention to the old man before him.

Dumbledore smiled, nodding his wizen head, motioning for the young man before him to take a seat. Severus declined, not entirely wishing to remain there.

"Yes, Severus, my boy, I was wondering if you would quite mind if getting in touch with Lucius." Said the old man, smiling fondly at the dark haired boy.

"What makes you believe that know Lord Malfoy would answer any of my summons?" asked the dark haired young man, his eyes flickering with an unreadable emotion.

James snorted, rolling his eyes before stand, turning to look at his school yard plaything."Oh please, everyone knows you had a thing for him. Really don't know why, but it's said he liked you too. But then again, he liked anyone who could give him something." stated James.

"I never really liked you, James. Though I do remember a note slipped under my pillow, with some very bad poetry scribbled on it about my hair, I think." came a voice from the doorway.

All eyes turned to look at the blonde standing doorway, their eyes taking in his slim figure, dressed in black, leaning against large oaken door, his grey silver eyes boring into theirs."You wanted to see me, Albus?" said Lucius stepping further into the room, conjuring himself a chair. Seating himself elegantly on the chair, Lucius steepled his fingers, resting his elbows on the armrest.

"It's nice of you to finally accept my invition to join me for tea." said the older man, smiling."Now Lucius, there is this small issue of an upcoming war. I would be very pleased if you would come over to my side."

Lucius snorted, leaning back in his chair, one pale eyebrow raised in humour. "Really now Albus, regale me with these stories, I would love to hear what they are about. Because you know I do always enjoy a good story. Tell me why I would even want to join a 'cause'?"

"Aren't you and Narcissa expecting your first child?" asked Dumbledore, his blue eyes twinkling behind his half moon spectacles.

"Are you threatening me, Albus?" asked Lucius, a smirk forming at the edge of his lips.

"No, never. I'm just warning you, think about your child and your wife, how will this war effect them?"

"Albus, have you seen Narcissa in these past few months?"

Dumbledore sat back in his chair, looking at the blonde man in front of him, his brow furrowing in confusion.

"My wife is quite safe, as is our child. You can't even be sure if he was born yet, can you? Right now, you're just fishing, searching for a soft spot. The reason I did not get back to your letters could have a connection to being out , or as some would call it, indisposed." explained Lucius, standing to his feet. Turning his back on the older man, Lucius looked over at Severus, looking at him out of the corner of his eye. "I hope you aren't too busy to stop by for dinner his week, Severus, Narcissa was so glad to have your company last time."

Severus nodded slightly, his eyes blank as he watched the blonde leave the room, quietly following him out, gently shutting the door behind him. They walked in silence, stepping out of the castle to the apparation point, through the outcroppings of the forest. "Why did you come?" asked Severus, keeping his head down, his lips barely moving so as not to draw suspicion.

Lucius chuckled slightly, looking around briefly, before throwing on his hood."To make sure he's not using you too harshly. Which I was right, and he is." stated the blonde.

"How did oyu change your appearance?" asked the dark haired man.

"I'll teach you another time, right now, our son is not happy with all the old coot's magic sensors running rampant."

Severus looked sharply at him, stopping the blonde pulling him into his arms, gently tilting his lover's pale face up to look at him. He looked into his eyes, searching out any signs of pain."Are you alright?"

Lucius almost smiled, pulling the taller man with him into the apparation, holding him close, snuggling into his warmth, before apparating them both out of there.

"You should stop doing that, I can do it myself you know, I can even do a sidelong." said Severus, holding the smaller man close, feeling him sway slightly in his arms.

"I always feel better when I do it, because I know where I'm going." said the blonde, taking a step back from the dark haired potions master.

"Do you two always bicker like children?" came a feminine voice from beside them. Both turned, taking in the sight of Narcissa, wrapped comfortably in furs to ward off the cold, holding yet another in her hands.

"Lucius starts it." stated Severus, taking the fur from the older woman, and wrapping it around his lover.

Narcissa rolled her eyes, smiling as Lucius tried to swat at Severus hands, trying to get him to leave him alone."True, but that does not mean you have to humor him and continue on. Now Lucius, what did you do this time?" asked the blonde, linking arms with the blonde man, and also with the darker one, settling herself between the two.

"He apparated us here." said Severus, answering for the reluctant blonde.

"You do know it could hurt your baby, right Lucius?" she asked rhetorically, her eyes turning to ice as she looked at the blonde next to her.

Lucius just nodded. "I needed to get out of there, Dumbledore had his sensors all over me, the baby did not like. He's finicky, tries to get away from the stray magic." said the blonde, placing his hand onto his flat stomach.

Narcissa furrowed her brows, speeding up her steps, hurrying them both inside. Making the blonde sit, she quickly muttered a spell, smiling as the fullness of Lucius's stomach was visible. Gently placing her hands on the soft roundness, Narcissa closed her eyes, feeling the baby's aura with her own. "I think we should put you on bed rest, he's upset and that could lead to an early birth, not that we can't handle it, it's just that we want him out when the date says, not when he feels like it. He's already spoiled rotten, he needs to know that he can't have everything he wants." explained Narcissa, dropping a kiss onto the blonde man's stomach, before standing.

Lucius nodded, allowing Severus to help him to his feet, linking his arm with lover and his friend. Narcissa smiled at him, settling her head onto the slightly older man's shoulder, sighing contently as she felt his magic run through her. Severus just rolled his eyes, lifting Lucius off his feet, carrying the blonde bridal style, surprised as the blonde just snuggled into his arms, breathing in his scent, reveling in the prescence of his lover. Narcissa watched them, standing just out of their view, a smile caressing her pale smooth features, as she saw Severus gently sway, almost as if he were dancing with the man in his arms. She could hear him humming under his breath, a light melody that she had heard Lucius sing when Severus wasn't there, when he would stare out at the night sky, wondering where his lover was.

Lucius sighed, settling his head against Severus's, a content smile dancing across his coral pink lips. Listening to Severus hum, Lucius's eyes slowly drifted closed, his breath slowly deepened, darkness welcoming him into a dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

Two weeks later

Lucius sat silently in his bed, his dark eyes scanning a piece of parchment as he sighed, carelessly flipping the page, repeating the looking up from his book, his dark eyes looked about his bedroom, a small smile settling over his features as he spotted his lover.

Severus slowly made his way over to the bed, stripping out of his outter robes, dropping onto the floor as he walked. Reaching the bed, he lent over, his lips capturing his lover's in a passionate kiss, before he sat on the bed.

Lucius smiled at him, marking his place in his book, before wrapping his arms around the darker man, allowing him to rest on his chest. Severus sighed, breathing in deeply of his lover scent.

"I've missed you." Severus whispered, his ear pressed against Lucius's heart, listening to it beat, the rhythm matching his own.

Lucius hummed, running his hand threw the dark mass of hair. "And I you. Your son misses you also, he's excited." the blonde laughed, resting his other hand on his stomach.

Severus smiled, placing a quick kiss onto the blonde's lips, before crouching down, placing his face next to the roundness of his lover's stomach."Have you been giving your daddy trouble, hmm?" asked Severus, his dark eyes glued to the bulge.

The baby kicked, the tiny foot connecting with his sire's cheek. Severus sat back, rubbing his abused cheek, a smile settling over his dark features, as he placed a hand onto his lover's stomach. "He's a fighter," said Severus, placing a kiss onto the round belly, "just like you, Lucius."

"Let's hope so, he needs to at least act like me, if he's going to have your hair." huffed the blonde, a playful edge to his voice.

"Well, there is a chance that he's look exactly like you, though it's rather slim, especially considering that all my features are dark, while you're very pale." said Severus, placing another kiss on a pale lock of blonde hair, smiling.

Lucius hit him upside the head, smiling in satisfaction as the younger, darker man rubbed his head, wincing." Yes, my love, there is no need to rub it in." explained Lucius, jerking his head up at the sound of the door opening. His dark eyes quickly scanned the room, the dark orbs falling on Narcissa, who quietly stood in the doorway, his blue eyes sparkling with laughter.

The blonde woman smiled indulgently, walking into the room, a flying tray trailing behind her. "Now children, play nice, Lucy is not really up for such play at a time like this." said Narcissa, a smile tugging at her lips.

Severus looked up at the woman, smirking at her before settling himself down next to the blonde on the bed, wrapping his arms around the figure that nestled into his side."Yes mother." said the dark haired mage, rolling his eyes as the woman invited herself into the room.

Narcissa swatted at him, gently hitting the dark haired man that sat next to his lover, a smile creasing her features, a laugh escaping her lips like gentle rain pounding on the roof. Settling herself next to the blonde haired man, she placed her hand on to his stomach, her smile widening even more as she felt a small foot kick and hand. "I think he's almost ready to come out." she said, her hand rubbing gently circles into the stretched belly.

Lucius took a breath in, his eyes shutting, a small ripple of fear piercing his heart, as he placed his hand onto his stomach, the baby shifting against his hand. Clearing his throat, he forced a smile, nodding his at the blonde woman, feeling her trying to the sooth the child within him.

"Thank you, Narcissa, you may leave now." said Severus, his voice piercing through the atmosphere, his dark eyes threatening, as the blonde woman stared at him in defiance.

"But.."

"Goodbye, Narcissa." Severus reiterated, standing from his spot next to the pale blonde, gently, yet forcefully leading the woman out of the room, and into the corridor.

---------

"What was_ that_all about?" asked Narcissa, shaking off the dark haired man's grasp on her arm.

Severus nearly growled at her, as he gripped her shoulder, leading her further and further away from the blonde man's room."You're the one that is stressing him." said the potions master, flinging her against the wall, pinning her there with his height and weight.

Narcissa hissed in pain, as her back collide with the hard stone wall, bruising her pale, delicate skin."You're not helping, you're never here, he's worried about you! At least I don't make him worried. At least I'm not making him think I won't come home, because I'm too busy trying to stay alive in the dark lord's court and keep suspicions off from the stupid Order of the Phoenix...At least...at least I'm here." the blonde said angrily, tears leaking from her eyes as she struck out against the dark haired man, boy, in front of her.

Severus took it, his dark eyes downcast, his head bowed, as she hit him, as she screamed at him. Slowly, he took her hands in his, gently yet in a forcefully grasp, and fell with her to the floor, wrapping his arms around the sobbing woman, gently shushing the sobs that wracked her small form.

"He's so worried about you, Severus. He loves you so much, and it kills him to see like this, to see you being beaten and practically dying to get information, to be used by these men, especially with everything you've been through." Narcissa sobbed, burying her face into the darker man's chest.

Severus nodded, his face devoid of emotion, while his heart was breaking on the inside. Slowly he stood, helping Narcissa to her feet, his eyes looking right through her, his eyes glazed. Bowing his head, he let her go, turning his back on her and going back the way he had come, his eyes fighting the stinging with the pain of tears.

----------

Lucius sighed, stretching his body out on his bed, his muscles straining as he felt everything pop into place. Placing his hand on his stomach, his frowned deepened, feeling the baby settle."What is your father up to, hmm?" he asked, rubbing the bump lovingly.

"Apparently making you worry too much." came Severus's dark voice from the doorway, as he walked calmly into the room, his dark eyes roaming over Lucius's body.

The blonde smiled tiredly, beckoning the dark haired man closer, sighing in exasperation as the dark haired man settled at the foot of his bed. Pulling the potions master closer, settling him next to him, he sighed, snuggling deep into the warmth of his body. "What did Narcissa tell you." said Lucius.

Severus nuzzled the blonde's hair, breathing in the scent of lavender and dragon lily, the essence of his lover calming his nerves, allowing him to look at his lover with an emotionless mask in place."That you're worried about me, my ...position in this war." explained Severus, running his potion tainted hands through his lover's stark white hair.

"I am."

"Why?"

"Because, these men, these powerful wizards will do anything to win. They will trample anyone who dares to get in there way. You're still a child, in almost every sense of the word, they will take advantage of you, not matter what you do. And... I love you. Can I be selfish in this aspect of life?"

Severus sighed, tugging Lucius tighter to his chest, nodding his head against his blonde lover's, the pain in his heart increasing tenfold as that confession."I'm sorry." he said brokenly, his voice catching in his throat, as he held him tightly.

"I know."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Severus took a breath in, his heart racing as he paced back and forth in the threshold of the room, his dark eyes drawn to the floor, as it moved beneath him. his heart felt as though it would jump from his throat, and onto the floor if he didn't stop, but his body remained in constant motion, feeling the pressure within his body build. The heavy oaken door opened, revealing the small, frail body of Narcissa, her eyes tired, her shoulders slumped, bearing the weight of the world on her shoulders.

"How is he?" asked Severus, his voice tight, straining with emotion.

Narcissa frowned slightly, straightening her shoulders in an effort to look strong. "Remember your lessons, your a Slytherin, act like one. We can't afford to have anyone get past our ranks." She reminded him gently, walking further into the atrium.

Severus straightened up, his shoulders rolling back, his chest broadening, his dark eyes seemingly darkening even more as his mask fell into place. "How is he?" he asked again, his deep voice sliding over the woman's nerves, soothingly.

Narcissa sighed, rolling her shoulders as she looked into the dark eyes of the young man, feeling his apprehension as he looked at her. A small smile spread onto her face, as she reached up to cup his cheek, her eyes glowing with a parental pride at this young man that stood before her, feeling like she had had a part in his education, had a part in what he had become.

"Congratulations, Sev, you now have a son." she whispered, her smile widening as she watched the tall dark man break into a run.

Sighing, she leant back against the wall, feeling her heart beat, listening to the quiet of the snow outside, shivering slightly as her thoughts turned to the oncoming war, her heart constricting with every breath her body drew into itself, fear outweighing the happiness she felt at the arrival of the new child.

Severus slowed his pace as he entered the room, his heart pounding against his ribs painfully, his excitement and fear palpable as he lifted the heavy oaken door. He looked about the large bedroom, tunnel vision forming as he zeroed in on his lover on the bed, his long legs eating the distance between them. Standing next to the bed, the young man felt tears pulling at his eyes, as he laid eyes on his child for the first time.

The little creature was nestled in Lucius's arms, his tiny head laying in the crook of this lover's arm, the light dusting of blonde hair just visible against the little head, the sweet cherubic cheeks and face peaceful in sleep, as the tiny baby lay, against the blonde's slightly opened shirt, revealing the slight unnoticeable curve of his chest.

Severus felt his throat constrict, as he reached a shaking, potionstained hand out to touch the tiny being that was sleeping quietly in the pale arms, his heart filling with love as the little creature snuggled against his hand, whimpering slightly when the hand was withdrawn, only to be replaced with the man sitting down next to his small family.

Lucius smiled slightly, leaning back against the dark haired man, feeling the tension from the birth leaving his muscles as the darker man settled his arms around him, taking his weight, baring his burden. "Hello, Love." Lucius whispered, his smooth voice, hoarse from his screams.

Severus held him all the tighter, his dark eyes staring with an intensity only award to the man in his arms."How do you feel? Any pain?" asked the potions master, rubbing his face into the neck of his love.

Lucius shook his head, turning his head slightly in order to plant a kiss upon his dark haired companion's nose, shaking his head. He allowed Severus to kiss his head, he knew that his lover needed to feel him, needed to know that he was there, know that he was his. The potions master's hands glided over his, those deceiving arms strengthening around his now small waist, his nose breathing in the slight scent of sweat, that dampened his lover's magical essence.

"What shall we name him?" asked Severus, placing a kiss on his lover's neck, caringly, gently brushing away the light colored hair.

Lucius smiled, ever so gently running his knuckles over his new born son's cheek, watching lovingly, as those little arms flailed for a second before settling, a tiny whimper escaping the little creature. "I don't know." he said, revelling in the feeling of the tiny baby against him."He's so tiny, Severus." Lucius whispered brokenly, his body seeming to crumple around his baby, tears escaping his grey eyes, his fragile body shaking with the effort."How will he survive this? How will he survive the war he was born into? How?"

Severus held him all the tighter, burying his face into the blonde tresses of his lover, choking back his sobs."I don't know...the most we can do is try our best, to protect him as best we can." said Severus.

Lucius could feel his lover trying to hold back his sobs, trying to hold back the pain that he was feeling through his bond with his mate. At that moment, he knew, that the pain that they were feeling at this moment, would never go away. As he looked at the little creature in his arms, he understood that this what being a parent was all about.

Severus sat silently in a chair, his head leant back against the back, his body relaxed in sleep. His chest moved rhythmically, raising and falling in time with the clock, his dark eyes shut against the soft light in the room. A small cry from the corner woke him, startling him from sleep, causing him to jolt awake.

Rubbing his tired eyes, the potions master stood, his dark eyes immediately falling on to the dark cherry crib, where his new son was supposed to be asleep. Peering over the rim of the crib, he looked at the newborn, his dark eyes fixed on the charcoal grey blue that stared back at him. Surprised, he shifted slightly closer, gently poking his son's small perfect nose, watching in fascination as his son crinkled it in confusion, dragging a deep chuckle from the dark man's chest. The baby looked in his direction, blinking, those large orbs searching out the figure making that sound with his newborn eyes. Whimpering when the source could not be found, the baby's huge eyes began to fill with tears, distress marking his new face as he looked for the source of comfort that had left it.

Severus gently shushed the him, reverently lifting the child out of the crib and into his arms, marveling at the way the child fit in the crook of his arm. The infant settled, nestling closer to the warm body that held him, cooing slightly as he got comfortable. Severus looked closely at the baby, his heart thrumming in his chest, as he settled the tiny being closer to him, next to his heart. He sat gently in his chair, feeling its support but not really, as he looked into his eyes, watching as those dark eyes shifted, focusing in on his face, those little lips yawning, sleepily. Severus couldn't stop looking at the tiny creature, his eyes watering with tears as the small infant lay in his arms, innocence radiating off the little one.

"I'm sorry you don't have a name yet, little one. We haven't really been expecting you for that long, and to be honest you were a surprise. We thought that you were a flu for the longest time, then we got so fed up with your bearer being so grouchy, that we made a test. Apparently, you are very persistent and like to be acknowledged, because you stop making your bearer sick after we found out. You're so small. I never thought you would be this small. I'm rather surprised, everything on you is like a scale model of a larger person." Severus rambled on, gently stroking the small cheek.

The baby yawned again, stretching against his sire, before settling back into the warm arms that held him, sleep claiming him once again.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Pale blonde ringlets bounced as the child scampered around the marble hall of the manor, his cupid bow lips curved into an 'o' his small cheeks flushed with color as the small pattering feet pattered about on the cold floors, the sound of heavy boots following him throughout the large house. Throwing open a door, the child slammed it behind him, pressing his small hand into a statue's chest, causing the door 'click' closed behind him, locking it to intruders. He continued to flee, every door he can to he sealed, fear and excitement making his heart pound within his chest, until he made it to his parent's chambers. He opened the door, quickly sealing it behind him, feeling a large warm comforting hand settle on his small back, scooping the small child up into strong arms, and into the safety of the inner sanctum. Lucius cuddle the him close, tucking his blonde head under his chin, his grey eyes darkening as he heard the intruders rummaging around the door, looking for a way to open it. Severus stood from the bed, his dark eyes narrowing as he grabbed his wand from the bedside table, covering his nakedness with a dark robe waiting in the chair by the lamp, taking his son from Lucius's arms, tucking the scarred child into the bed, placing a placating kiss on the little blonde's pale forehead.

The older blonde quickly dressed, pulling a robe over his naked body, pulling his hair back from his face with a black silken ribbon, quickly grabbing his wand, his mask flitting easily over his pale features, hardening them. He looked pointedly to Severus, motioning the dark haired man to come to him, bringing him in for a kiss, their foreheads touching their breath mingling as they looked into each others eyes.

"You need to leave, love." said Lucius.

Severus shook his head, his mused hair flying. "I can't leave you two here to fend for yourselves."

"You must....They cannot know that you are with me, else your life is forfeit to either master." the blonde explained impatiently, pushing his lover to the hearth.

"But...."

"No buts, my love." he stated, grabbing a handful of floo powder, and throwing it into the fire, calling out the name of Hogwarts, before pushing his lover in with a hastily given kiss.

As the flames took him, the door to his bedroom opened, Lucius Malfoy drew his wand, hexing the first wizard he saw. The man yelped, his legs frozen in place, unable to move. The blonde made his way to the large bed, lifting his young son from the covers, tucking the scarred child under his chin, his wand gripped tightly in his hand, his grey eyes flashing silver in the firelight, as aurors poured into his room, their navy robes billowing around them as they helped their trapped comrade.

Fudge came from within their midst, his blue beady eyes focusing on the pale man before him, his garishly expensive robes fluttering around him as he pointed accusingly at the man and his son.

"I do hope you have a good reason as to why are have destroyed many doors in my home, awaken my son, and myself?" asked the Malfoy patriarch, as he pulled his son closer to his chest, feeling the little boy shiver against him, tears gathering in the child's dewy eyes.

"We have a warrant to search your home for any and all dark artifacts." said the man smuggly.

"Where is it?" asked the blonde, quirking a perfect brow in haughty question.

Fudge looked stricken, searching his robes in search of the all important slip over paper to hold over the pureblood before him. He looked up at the aurors, his eyes pleading. The men searched their own robes, each coming up empty, causing the embarrassment to grow within the room.

Lucius cleared his throat, gaining their attention, as he pulled the small boy closer to his chest. "It would seem that you broken into my home with out reason, and without invitation. I can now press charges for you breaking into my manor and ransacking it, as well as frightening my son. You may now leave gentlemen." he said, his wand aimed at them, his eyes cold and dark as they all backed slowly from the room.

The blonde escorted the group of aurors of the grounds, his eyes or mask never wavering as he watched every single one of the offenders leave, all the while holding his son close, feeling the boy cuddle up to sleep, as each floo'd away to the ministry. When they were all gone, the taller blonde sighed, seating himself in a plush chair, by the fire, rubbing his eyes tiredly as he relaxed into the soft material, ready to fall asleep in the chair with his child snuggled up against him.

A gentle hand woke him with a start, causing the child in his arms to jolt awake, a whimper escaping the coral pink mouth as he looked around, his large grey eyes scarred and confused. Severus shushed him, taking the toddler in his arms and snuggling the boy close, his dark eyes staring down into the silver grey of the patriarch.

"Come," he said soothingly, rubbing the boy's back,"you can sleep with us tonight, alright, Draco. How does that sound, hmm?" asked the dark haired potions master, as he waited for the taller blonde to stand.

Draco nodded his head, his platinum blonde ringlets bouncing as he nodded his head, before tucking himself into the crook of his father's neck, sighing sleepily as he was carried off to bed. Lucius followed close behind, tucking himself under Severus's other arm, wrapping his arm around the taller man's waist as they walked through their destroyed manor.

"Merlin," whispered Severus as he surveyed the damage."What were they looking for?"

"Their wits," Lucius said, looking dispassionately at his favorite chaise, now toppled over and the fluff spilling over like a stabbed bear,"they seemed to have lost them on their way over, and thought that my chaise would be able to spare some."

The dark haired potions master sighed, placing a kiss on the pale blonde head of his lover, before making his way up the large grand staircase, turning into the west wing of the house, Lucius following after him, stripping himself out of his robe once they arrived in their chambers, tossing the silk into the nearest chair, before snuggling into his bed, holding his arms out for Draco.

The little boy smiled brightly, leaning forward into his bearer's arms to be cuddled as his father cleaned the clinging soot from his body. Lucius held the boy close, proceeding to kiss the child all over his face, delighting in the ticklish giggles the toddler spewed from between his cupid lips.

Severus joined them quickly, pulling the duvet up to their chins, tucking them both into the large bed.

"Papa," said the boy, wriggling out from the mountain of pillows, his grey eyes flashing with wonder as he sat himself on his father's chest."tell me a stowry."

"Draco, Draco, Draco, not tonight." complained Severus, running his fingers through the little blonde's hair."Papa and Daddy are very tired, little one."

"But....." the little boy began, a small sob cutting him off in the beginning of his sentence.

Severus looked over at Lucius, his dark eyes pleading. The grey eyed mage smiled smuggly.

"Alright," conceded Severus, taking the boy into his arms, pulling himself up into a sitting position taking a book from the bedside table."What shall we read tonight, my little love?" he said with a fond smile, placing his glasses on the bridge of his nose.

Draco cuddled close, leaning against his father's chest in order to see his book, his lips up turned in a smile.

"The one about the boy who never grew up!" the child whispered, his grey eyes alight with excitement.

"Peter Pan it is, my little one. And then a song, and off to bed." Lucius said, leaning into Severus's side, running his fingers through the mass of curls on his little boy's head, before planting a kiss on to the waiting lips of his lover, before the man began his story, knowing that this is what he wanted their life to be. Filled with stories, love, and stolen kisses, he would make it last as long as he could, he would fight for it as long and as hard, until the breath left his body, and Hades took him away, he would fight for their life together.


End file.
